comicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Goofy
My Goofy Family Tree Siehe Link: http://goofy313g.free.fr/calisota_online/trees/mygooftree.html = Goofy = Goofy ist der heitere, treue und stets hilfsbereite Freund von . Er ist sanftmütig, manchmal kindlich-naiv, häufig ungeschickt, manchmal erfinderisch, vor allem aber sehr exzentrisch. Er wurde von Art Babbitt (Arthur Harold Babitsky, 1907–1992) erdacht und hörte ursprünglich auf den Namen Dippy Dawg (verdrehter Hund). In den Comics hat er mit auch eine Superhelden-Identität. Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen * * * * * ** ** * * * * Goofy im Zeichentrick[] 'Dippy Dawg' bei seinem ersten Auftritt (© Disney) Eine Ur-Version von Goofy mit Ziegenbärtchen und Zwicker tauchte erstmals 1932 im Trickfilm „Mickey's '' ''Revue“/„Mickys Revue“ als störender Zuschauer auf. Eine verjüngte Version des Charakters fand anschließend in „The Whoopee Party“ und einigen weiteren Cartoons Verwendung, hauptsächlich in Form von Kurzauftritten und Cameos. Charakterlich noch in der Experimentierphase, wurde Goofy damals fast ausschließlich über das typische Lachen charakterisiert, das ihm sein Originalsprecher Pinto Colvig verlieh. 1935 bekam Goofy im Cartoon „On Ice“/„Auf dem Eis“ seine heutige Gestalt und seine eigene kleine Hymne „“/„Oh welch wunderbares Leben“, 1936 in „Moving Day“ seine endgültige Kleidung samt Weste. Zunächst in „Mickey's Service Station“ (1935) und dann gehäuft in den Jahren 1936 bis 1938 bildete er ein Trio mit und . Gleichzeitig setzte sich auch der Name Goofy durch, nachdem zuvor Chaos geherrscht hatte: Der Ur-Goofy aus „Mickey's Revue“ (1932) war namenlos, die verjüngte Version in „The Whoopee Party“ (1932) hieß Dippy the Goof, in „Ye Olden Days“ (1933) war von Dippy Dawg die Rede, ein Name, der auch drei Jahre lang in den Comics verwendet wurde. Einer hartnäckigen Legende nach soll der Name Goofy ab „Orphan's Benefit“ (1934) endgültig gewesen sein, was den gleichzeitig erschienenen Comics und auch der Präsentation als The Goof in „Mickey's Polo Team“ (Anfang 1936) widerspricht. Nachdem er in „Polar Trappers“ und „The Fox Hunt“ 1938 im Duo mit Donald aufgetreten war, kam Goofy schließlich 1939 in „Goofy and Wilbur“/„Goofy und Wilbur“ zu seinem ersten Soloauftritt. Mit „Goofy's Glider“/„Goofys Segelflugzeug“ erschloss sich 1940 ein ganzes neues Genre von Goofy-Cartoons, in denen ein Erzähler erklärt, wie man schwimmt, Häuser baut oder das Rauchen aufgibt, und Goofy dazu alles falsch macht, was man falsch machen kann. Diese Cartoons zeichneten zwei Entwicklungen ab: zum einen bekam Goofy immer weniger Text in seinen Rollen und zum anderen wurde er ab „How to Play Baseball“/„Wie man Baseball spielt“ (1942) immer generischer: Nicht Goofy sondern eine ganze Reihe Goofy-artiger Figuren sind hier die Hauptdarsteller. Später, in den 1950ern, wurde Goofy sogar zu einer Art cartoonigem „Herrn Jedermann“ degradiert, der nicht mehr Goofy, sondern unter anderem „“ oder „G.G. Geef“ hieß. Dieser George Geef bekam ab „Fathers are People“/„Auch Väter sind Menschen“ (1951) auch eine Gattin und einen Sohn, „Junior“, der später in der Fernsehserie „“/„Goof Troop“ als wieder auftauchen sollte. Goofy in den Zeitungsstrips 'Dippy Dawg' im Tagesstreifen „The Crazy Crime Wave“/„Micky und die drei Diebe“ - Es wird sich später herausstellen, dass Dippy weniger seinen Onkel und vielmehr sein Erbe vermisst (© Disney) In den Zeitungsstrips erschien Goofy zu Beginn noch unter dem Urnamen Dippy Dawg und in seiner Urgestalt, die sich durch eine kürzere Schnauze und spärliche Kleidung auszeichnete. Zu seinem Debüt in den Comics verhalfen ihm und mit dem Sonntagsseiten-Gag vom 8. Januar 1933. Hier wurde Dippy auch zum ersten Mal bei seinem Namen genannt, als Micky ihn mit den recht harschen Worten „Oh, gosh! Here comes that pest, Dippy Dog!“ (etwa: „Ach, Mensch! Da kommt der Plagegeist, Dippy Dog!“) vorstellte. 1934 erlebte Dippy erstmals zwei längere Abenteuer an der Seite von Micky: The Crazy Crime Wave und The Sacred Jewel. Wie im Film war Goofy in den Zeitungsstrips anfangs noch „unten ohne" herumgelaufen und kam erst Anfang 1936, im Sonntags-Vierteiler Mickey's Rival, zu Hosen. Den Namen Goofy wie auch seine endgültige, ausgereifte Kleidung erhielt er kurz darauf, am 24. Januar 1936, im Tagesstrip Oscar the Ostrich. Kleider machen Leute: Noch im selben Jahr löste Goofy in der Rolle des bisherigen Haupt-Sidekicks von Micky in den Comics ab. Nach dem Trio-Auftritt von , und Goofy in The Seven Ghosts (1936) kristallisierte sich in den Dailies Island in the Sky (1936/37), In Search of Jungle Treasure (1937) und The Mighty Whale Hunter (1938) sowie dem Sonntagsstrip The Sheriff of Nugget Gulch (1937) endgültig das Duo Micky und Goofy heraus (das es im Film nicht gab - wenn, dann nur als Trio mit Donald). Mit dazu beigetragen haben dürfte der Umstand, dass der Erpel ab 1936 seine eigenen Silly Symphony-Sonntagsseiten hatte. Sehr viel später, 1969, verhalfen und Gottfredson Goofy zu einer Freundin namens . Da sich aber der Tagesstrip zu der Zeit schon zum reinen Gag-auf-Gag-Format entwickelt hatte, konnte sich diese Figur leider nicht durchsetzen. Goofy in den Comicheften[] Goofy zeichnet sich vor allem durch Freundlichkeit und Naivität aus (© Egmont Ehapa) In den Comicheften, speziell ab 1953 in den Fortsetzungsgeschichten , wurde das Duo Micky und Goofy ausgebaut und gefestigt. In unzähligen Abenteuern begleitete Goofy seinen Freund nun bei dessen Arbeiten als Hilfskraft der Polizei und Privatdetektiv. Auch wenn er bei den Ermittlungen oft im Wege zu stehen schien, war es doch zumeist er, der, wenn auch eher zufällig, Micky den alles entscheidenden Gedankenanstoß gab. Paul Murry verlieh Goofy auch die berühmte Pose mit der vor die Schnauze gehaltenen Hand. 1965 kam es zur Geburt von , geschaffen von Autor und zeichnerisch geprägt von Murry. Goofys Superheldeninkarnation im roten Spielhöschen hatte auch einen Vorfahren, den , geschaffen 1979 von Connell und Zeichner . Aus der Zeichnerfeder von erhielt Goofy für seinen riesigen Stammbaum 1954 den Neffen , während er in Italien von Autor 1988 den abenteuerlichen Vetter verpasst bekam. Den S-Code-Stories entsprang 1976 Goofys schräge Tante Gudelgunde (Aunt Tessie) von Autor . Nicht vergessen werden soll hier auch Goofys Vetter Grooby, der in Ein entfernter Verwandter (1957) einen einmaligen, aber unvergesslichen Auftritt hatte (im italienischen Original ist es übrigens sein Bruder). Inkarnationen[] Im Comic wie auch im Zeichentrick gibt es verschiedene Inkarnationen Goofys, die aber meistens als Teil einer anderen als der gewohnten Kontinuität zu betrachten sind: * In den -Comics erlangt Goofy durch Essen einer Supernuss Kräfte ähnlich derer Supermans und macht Straßen sicher. * Der Edle Ritter ist im Prinzip , der in der Zeit des Mittelalters mit seiner Allzweck-Lanze gegen Schurken wie den Schwarzen Ritter, eine Preinkarnation vom , kämpft. * Als James Bond-Verschnitt kämpft Goofy mit technischen Hilfsmitteln aus der Werkstatt gegen Entenhausens organisiertes Verbrechen. * Als weiß Goofy sich in jeder Sportart zu behaupten. Sport-Goofy war u. a. offizielles Maskottchen der französischen Olympiamannschaft und brachte es immerhin auf einen eigenen Cartoon: Sport-Goofy im Fußballfieber * In den 1970ern/80ern hatte Goofy mit eine eigene Albumserie, in der er verschiedene historische und literarische Personen verkörperte, etwa unter anderem Leonardo da Vinci, Casanova, Christoph Columbus oder Herkules. In den meisten Alben spielte als Goofys Begleiter eine Nebenrolle. * In der Comic- und Fernseh-Reihe sowie in diversen Sequels für Kino und DVD ist Goofy Vater eines frechen , lebt in einer anderen Stadt und wohnt neben dem zum friedliche Gebrauchtwagenhändler und Familienmenschen mutierten . Mittwochs bei Goofy[] Eine bekannte Comic-Serie mit Goofy ist . Hier betätigt sich Goofy als Hobby-Schriftsteller und trägt seine Werke immer mittwochs seinem Freund Micky vor. Dieser ist allerdings selten von Goofys Romanen wirklich begeistert, denn meistens ist Goofy selbst der Held der Geschichte! Verwandtschaft[] Goofys Verwandschaft (© Disney) Goofy und Grooby (© Disney) Goofy ist bekannt für seine große Verwandtschaft, vor allem für die Vielzahl seiner Onkel und Großonkel. Standardverwandtschaft[] * Neffe: Alfons * Vetter: * In einigen älteren Cartoons und der Serie hat Goofy einen Sohn: Junior bzw. Weitere (Auswahl)[] * Vater: Amos Goofy (Quelle?) * Großvater: Gilbert Goof (Jumbo Comics 70) * Großvater: Gisbert (LTB 251) * Großmutter: Goofine (Siehe Duckipedia) * Urgroßvater: Goofy Goofhauer ( Siehe Duckipedia- „Die Magnetklaue schägt wieder zu“) * Urgroßvater: Inventorus Goof ( Siehe Duckipedia- Ärger mit den Vorfahren) * Onkel: Gabriel (Siehe Duckipedia) * Onkel: Gangster-Goofy ( Siehe Duckipedia- Micky und der Diamantenkaiser) * Onkel: Gerald (Siehe Duckipedia*) * Onkel: Gero (*) * Onkel:Gildo LTB 109 * Onkel: Goofy Goofinger Siehe Duckipedia * Onkel: Gooferich Siehe Duckipedia * Onkel: Goofius ( Siehe Duckipedia– Der Sensationsreporter – auch Siehe Duckipedia ) * Onkel: Goofos ( Siehe Duckipedia– Micky und die Operation Piranka Kinka Baruha) * Onkel: Golo (Siehe Duckipedia, S. 237/246) vermutlich schon tot, da Goofy von einem Erbstück redet * Onkel: Gottfried (Siehe Duckipedia) * Onkel: Guffo (Siehe Duckipedia) * Onkel: Guggy (Siehe Duckipedia bzw . *() ) * Onkel: Gungoof ([29 - Der Ausflug nach Gun-City) * Onkel: Gürgel ( bzw. ) * Onkel: Gustel () * Onkel: Knallgoof ( – Micky und die Helios-Bande) * Onkel: Stefan () * Onkel: Vincent van Goof () * Tante: Gabi () * Tante: Gila () * Tante: Goofygeniee () * Tante: Martha * Großonkel: Goofy Goofman ( – Micky und die Nymphen von Silberbrunn) * Großonkel: Pfeifenschleifer () * Großtante: Goofnelda ( – Der Imbisspalast) * Urgroßonkel: Gary Goofer () * Urgroßonkel: Goorfrecht Pfiff ( – Ein himmlischer Schiri) * Uronkel: Dr. Gundolfus () * Uronkel: Waldemar ( – Die Unglücksglocke von Krähenfels) * Vetter: Albert Goofstein () * Vetter: () * Vetter: Giggy ( bzw. ) * Vetter: Gisbert () * Vetter: () * Vetter: () * Vetter: () * Vetter: Grooby ( bzw. ) * Cousine: Traudel () * Vorfahre: Buffalo-Goofy ( – Goofys abenteuerliche Vorfahren) * Vorfahre: Galieo Goof ( – Goofys abenteuerliche Vorfahren) * Vorfahre: Gaius Gufus () * Vorfahre: Goofus Griffelius () * Vorfahre: Jaques de Goof () * Vorfahre: José Goofy ( – Goofys abenteuerliche Vorfahren) * Verwandter: MacGoof () * Vorfahre: Marquis de Gofano () * Vorfahre: Mick MacGoof ( – Die Werbekampagne) * Vorfahre: Safari-Goofy ( – Goofys abenteuerliche Vorfahren) * Vorfahre: Sir Oliver Goof () * Vorfahre: Verschwindibus Goof ( – Ärger mit den Vorfahren) Goofy in anderen Sprachen[ Goofy auf dem Cover des LTBs 364 (© Egmont Ehapa) * Bulgarisch: Гуфи * Chinesisch: 高飞, 高飛狗 * Dänisch: Fedtmule * Englisch: Goofy, früher: Dippy Dawg, Dippy Dog, Dippy the Goof * Estnisch: Kupi * Finnisch: Hessu Hopo * Französisch: Dingo, früher: Achille Nigaudot, Goofie, Piloche * kanadisches Französisch: Goofy, selten: Cafard * Griechisch: Γκούφυ * Indonesisch: Gufi * Isländisch: Guffi * Italienisch: Pippo * Japanisch: グーフィー * Kroatisch: Šiljo * Lettisch: Spruksts * Niederländisch: Goofy, selten: Goofie * Norwegisch: Langbein, selten: Goofy * Polnisch: Goofy * Portugiesisch: Pateta * brasilianisches Portugiesisch: Pateta * Russisch: Гуфи * Samisch: Guhkesruoida * Schwedisch: Långben, selten: Ben Långben, Jan Långben, Jan Rissel, Långe Krokben, Longeben, Longette, Moppe, Plinius, sjökadetten Longblower * Serbisch: Шиља/Šilja * Slovakisch: Goofy * Slowenisch: Pepe * Spanisch: Goofy * columbianisches Spanisch: Tribilín * mexikanisches Spanisch: Tribilín * Tschechisch: Goofy * Ungarisch: Goofy Trivia[] * Goofys Hut wurde in der Geschichte „Rätselraten am Weidenwaldsee“/„Topolino e il teletrasposto portatile“ von und () der Name „Immerauf“ verliehen. * In einigen englischsprachigen Comics wurde behauptet, dass Goofy nur ein Kosename sei und er eigentlich „A. Goof“, „Gideon El Goofola“ bzw. „Goofus D. Dawg“ („The Great Garwsh-Durn Champion“ in WDC&S 681) heiße. Siehe auch[] * Weblinks[] * Fanseite zur Serie Goofy und Max * Artikel über Goofy bei stern.de * Abgerufen von „https://www.duckipedia.de/index.php?title=Goofy&oldid=83430“ : * Navigationsmenü Meine Werkzeuge * Nicht angemeldet * * * * Namensräume * * Varianten * Ansichten * * * Mehr * Navigation * * * * * * * Hauptwerkzeuge * * Ads Weitere Werkzeuge * * * * * * * Diese Seite wurde zuletzt am 6. Januar 2019 um 19:00 Uhr bearbeitet. * * *